The Mansion
by Ava Bekes
Summary: Harry and the gang in the Mansion. Holes people are there. I think a cliche. Chaos. PLEASE R/R


Hello! This story was not meant to be for FF.N. I started it for fun, then my friends came over and I added a paragraph with them. Then just today I found it and finished it. The sleepover was a whole bunch of months ago, so it is not recent. Hope you like it. Oh yeah, it is a crossover, but if you never read Holes, you still might get it.  
******  
Place: Hogwarts | Harry, Heromine and Ron are in a Secret Place in Hogwarts that no one has ever been in. (from the Harry Potter series)  
  
"Hey look at this door! Lets see what's inside of it!" said Ron.   
"There could be a curse in there!" said Heromine   
" Aww shut it, you stupid fat pig" said Harry. Heromine looked very hurt.   
"Well anyway lets open it!" said Ron. Just then Harry goes to the door and opens it.   
"Lumos!" said Ron and his wand lit up.   
"Are you coming Heromine or not?" said Harry.   
"Fine I'll come," said Heromine. They went into the room and there was a button in that said, "Don't Press Me" So being human Ron and Harry pressed the button. All a sudden they were in a time warp thing. With a big thud they landed in this mansion but they were locked in it.  
  
Place: Stanley's House with Stanley and Zero in the Attic. (From Holes)  
  
"So what is your mom looking for again?" asked Zero.   
"Umm I think her wedding dress," said Stanley.  
"Hey, do you think it might be in the case that says w...wedding?" asked Zero.   
"Lets go see what's in it." suggested Stanley. They walked over it and opened the chest.   
"Here is the wedding dress," said Zero, "and here is a cigar box, what do you think is in it?"   
"Cigars," answered Stanley, "what you want to smoke?!?"   
"No, I don't want to smoke!" said Zero. Then Zero opens the box and there is a Twix bar inside. Zero took the Twix and split it in half.   
"Want some?" Zero asked handing him a Twix half.   
"It is probably old and...alright I will have it." said Stanley.   
"Lets bite into it at the same time okay?" asked Zero.   
"Fine with me" said Stanley. They bit into it and all a sudden the place began to spin. Then they landed with a flop in the same place Harry, Heromine, and Ron was.  
***********************  
  
"What the H***." said Harry. "Who are you? Is this one of Voldemort's tricks, is that you, ATTACK THEM RON!"   
"Wait a second here, uh um... who is Voldemort?" said Stanley.   
"Oh no, a muggle." said Ron pointing to Zero.   
"What? You making fun of my color?" said Zero.  
Just then Zero attacked Harry Potter and killed him by chewing on his tongue.   
"Yeah we are free from the curse Harry put on us!" yelled Heromine.   
"Must kill Heromine." Said Ron and he killed her by doing "it". (yeah, he patted her on her head!) All a sudden Jackie jumped into the story. With the wave of her hand Harry and Heromine came back to life. Then Ashley, Anita, and Angelica jumped in.   
"Interesting," said Ashley, "It says here that we have to pick 1 person to live, and the rest must die."  
"All in favor of having one of the Harry Potter people live, say 'Aye'." Said Anita.  
Silence.   
"All in favor of having one of the Holes people live, say 'Aye'."  
Silence.  
"What do you want peoples?" shouted Jackie.  
"Who is Harry Potter?" Angelica questioned.  
"WHAT?" screamed Jackie, Anita, and Ashley.  
"That's it, I, Ashley banish Angelica to Everworld." Said Ashley.  
"Isn't that a little bit harsh?" said Anita  
"Okay, fine, I, Ashley banish Angelica to where ever you came from." Shouted Ashley.  
A cloud of smoke surrounded around Angelica, and then she disappeared.   
"Okay, back to the killing and saving." Said Ashley.  
"I think we should save Terry Boot from the Harry potter series, and Stanley and Zero from Holes." Said Anita.  
"All in favor of that, say 'aye'" said Ashley.  
"Aye" said everyone.  
"Who is Terry Boot?" Harry question.  
"Oh, she is the 3rd person to be sorted in your grade." Said Jackie.  
"Oh." Said all of the Harry clan.  
All a sudden the ground started to shake, and Anita, Jackie, Ashley and the people who they saved flew off to where ever they came from.  
*****  
Author: sorry, lame ending. Please review  
Disclaimer: Everyone except Anita, Ashley, Jackie, Angelica and the mansion belongs to who ever they belong to.  



End file.
